Overlooked
by Tamaki and Haruhi 4ever
Summary: Even in the midst of her indecision, Levy acknowledges that Jet deserves the chance he's always been denied.


**A/N: Even though I do ship GaLe, I think I'm the only one who feels like Jet and Levy would make a cute couple. Though she constantly blows him off, I always feel for the friendzoned underdog, and also, Jet would treat Levy like a queen since he holds her in such high regard. If you pay close attention, it's obvious Jet's feelings for Levy run deeper than Droy's do, since Droy is just girl-crazy. And I know Jet apparently held down a girlfriend in the seven years Levy was gone, but I like to think that was mainly a distraction. Anyway! Rambleramble. Jet and Droy really do deserve more spotlight, because they're awesome characters. This is just something I wrote for fun, mainly, it's not supposed to be good or anything, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**I tried to display each viewpoint in a way that hasn't been addressed before, and not show favoritism, but it was a bit hard. I don't mean for it to look like I'm dissing Gajeel at all in this story; I fluffing ADORE Gajeel. Like I said before, this was mostly for fun, so it was written poorly. But I hope it puts things in a new perspective!**

**Oh, one more thing! A big thank you to my sister for her help with this story, and being the only Jevy shipper that I can fangirl with. :'D**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, I'd make sure Jet and Droy got more attention.**

* * *

Levy had always been aware that Jet knew her better than almost anyone - on her birthday, Jet always got her exactly what she'd been wanting at the time. The little things she rambled about, or thought aloud, thinking nobody was listening, Jet took note of. He knew what her favorite books were, what made her tick, how to make her laugh or cheer her up when she was down - of course he did, she'd grown up with him. If you'd been in a team with someone ever since childhood days and you didn't know much about the person, you'd have to be trying really hard not to.

But, Levy had never put much thought into it. If she were honest with herself, she'd have to admit that she'd always somewhat taken him for granted. She was used to his fanboying, his encouragements, his cheering - Levy had grown accustomed to Jet's quirks and mannerisms, so much so that she'd unconsciously begun to disregard it all.

What made her realize all this? Two simple things.

The first was, Levy's return from Tenrou Island. What'd been a week for her, had been seven years for the male duo of Team Shadow Gear. Seven long years, of which they'd been degraded, humiliated, disbanded, and anguished. Though unintentional, Levy had put Jet and Droy through seven years of pain. Before, they'd always been together, had grown up together, scarcely been apart. But this time, Jet and Droy had grown up without her. They'd waited for her, also, but that didn't make the fact any easier to accept. Her two best friends had changed and moved on without her at their sides. Levy had lost several years with them in exchange for taking them for granted - years she could never get back. And though their friendship had been quickly rekindled, and Team Shadow Gear was reunited, it still wasn't the same. Levy was still trying to adjust to such a great transition.

The second was finally understanding the extent of Jet's feelings for her. She could still remember his words, clear as day, as they repetitively reverberated in her head: _"Why Gajeel? Why him, Levy? He hurt you.." _referring to their first meeting with the iron dragon slayer. _"...and he continues to. Maybe not in the same way, but I see the way you come into the guild faking a smile sometimes, Levy, like you've been crying. He hardly gives you the time of day...and when I tried to confess to you, you rejected me before all the words had even left my mouth. I'd never hurt you, you know I wouldn't... so why'd you choose him, Levy?"_

What struck Levy the most about his proclamation was, that in that moment, Jet hadn't spoken with even a hint of malice in his words... rather, he'd looked at her with longing etched across his features, like she deserved the world. She'd been rendered speechless, unable to do anything but dumbly stare at her comrade. How had she been so oblivious to his true feelings? Had she turned a blind eye somewhere along the way?

And then he'd kissed her.

All Levy could think was how different Jet's kisses were from Gajeel's. Gajeel always kissed her gruffly, hungrily, in a demanding way. Not that Levy ever minded... she knew Gajeel well enough to where she knew he meant well. That was just his nature. But Jet's... the way Jet had kissed her was the fashion in which the romance novels she occasionally liked to read always depicted. Gently, tenderly, as if he savored everything about her and the moment. It made Levy feel.. cherished.

Ever since then, Levy had started to pick up on little things she hadn't noticed before. The way Jet occasionally glanced over at her when they were in the guild together, whether they were sitting at the table with Droy or she was across the room talking to Lu-chan. Whatever countenance Jet had been donning before, would change whenever his eyes found her. His face would soften with a subtle adoration, his unique dark eyes completely enamored with the sight of her. Levy wasn't used to such a thing, and found herself endeared by it. The way that, whenever Levy spoke up or had something to say, Jet gazed at her with interest, his attention entirely fixated upon her. Another thing Levy wasn't used to; since whenever she spoke to Gajeel, he usually didn't give an indication he was even listening, and when he was, he usually brushed her off. The way Jet was so open and earnest with his demeanor, so eager to speak his mind whenever it came to sweet nothings about her; whilst Gajeel was extremely hard to read and scarcely spoke a good word about her. The only time Levy ever saw Gajeel's expressions relaxed, not hardened or guarded, was when he was sleeping. He liked to pick at her - albeit goodnaturedly, but a compliment from him was rare.

Not to say Gajeel didn't have his good qualities; Gajeel was special to her. He'd been the first person to claim Levy's heart. But.. Jet made her feel special.. in a new, refreshing way. Though she'd always blown him off before, Levy found herself seriously torn, mulling everything over in the midst of her contradiction. Before, Levy had completely looked down on the fact of dating a teammate, but now she was regarding this new perspective in an entirely different light.

It wasn't fair to either of them, she knew, but for the time being, the bluenette would let things remain undecided and problematic.


End file.
